Steel Ball Run
Ned Comics | demographic = Shōnen, Seinen | magazine = Weekly Shōnen Jump, Ultra Jump | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = August 17, 2004 | last = | volumes = | volume_list = }} is a seinen manga series by Hirohiko Araki. Originally presented as an unrelated story, this series was recently officially declared a part of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure storyline. The series stars Gyro Zeppeli, who uses a set of steel balls that spin incredibly fast, and [[Johnny Joestar|'Jo'hnny '''Jo'estar]] ([[Jonathan Joestar|'Jo'nathan 'Jo'estar]]), a former hot-shot jockey who was crippled by an ambusher and lost his fame and fortune. They race, along with others, in a mad-dash across America for 50 million dollars, reminiscent of The Cannonball Run.http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/manga.php?id=5564 This series is likely caused by the after effects of the Stand "Made in Heaven", which was intended to create a perfect universe for everyone, along the lines of the Mayan prophecy of 2012, which predicts the universe's transformation. Originally, Pucci had planned for the universe to remain the same as he'd known it, except for everyone having precognition (i.e. awareness of immutable destiny; Pucci thought this would make people appreciate their existence more) and the excision of Jonathan Joestar and his descendants (to give Dio his Heaven-on-Earth). However, when Pucci was slain, Made in Heaven had not completely rewritten the cosmos, which therefore "snapped back" into a strong similarity of its previous self. This explains the inclusion of characters such as Norisuke Higashikata (someone of Josuke's lineage), Urmd Abdul (an Avdol lookalike), and Diego "Dio" Brando. Steel Ball Run is being published by Shueisha in Ultra Jump. The first 23 chapters (4 volumes) were serialized in Weekly Shōnen Jump. Outline of Each Stage Characters Chapters | ISBN = 4-08-873601-X | ChapterList = * 1. * 2. * 3. * 4. * 5. | LicensedTitle = September 25, 1890 Sand Diego Beach | OriginalTitle = 1890年9月25日 サンディエゴビーチ | TranslitTitle = Issen Happyaku Kyūjū Nen Kugatsu Nijūgonichi San Diego Bīchi | Summary = }} | ISBN = 4-08-873613-3 | ChapterList = * 6. * 7. * 8. * 9. * 10. * 11. * Bonus. | LicensedTitle = First Stage, 15,000 Meters | OriginalTitle = 1st. STAGE 15,000メートル | TranslitTitle = Fāsuto Sutēji 15,000 Mētoru | Summary = }} | ISBN = 4-08-873673-7 | ChapterList = * 12. * 13. * 14. * 15. * 16. * 17. | LicensedTitle = 2nd Stage Arizon Desert Crossing | OriginalTitle = 2nd. STAGE アリゾナ砂漠越え | TranslitTitle = Sekondo Sutēji Arizona Sabaku Goe | Summary = }} | ISBN = 4-08-873689-3 | ChapterList = * 18. * 19. * 20. * 21. * 22. * 23. | LicensedTitle = Gyro Zeppeli's Mission | OriginalTitle = ジャイロ・ツェペリの宿命 | TranslitTitle = Jairo Tseperi no Shukumei | Summary = }} | ISBN = 4-08-873845-4 | ChapterList = * 24. * 25. * 26. * 27. | LicensedTitle = The President's Conspiracy | OriginalTitle = 大統領の陰謀 | TranslitTitle = Daitōryō no Inbō | Summary = }} | ISBN = 4-08-873890-X | ChapterList = * 28. * 29. * 30. | LicensedTitle = Scary Monsters | OriginalTitle = スケアリー モンスターズ | TranslitTitle = Sukearī Monsutāzu | Summary = }} | ISBN = 4-08-874117-X | ChapterList = * 31. * 32. * 33. | LicensedTitle = A Little Grave on the Wide, Wide Prairie | OriginalTitle = 広い広い大草原の小さな墓標 | TranslitTitle = Hiroi Hiroi Daisōgen no Chiisana Bohyō | Summary = }} | ISBN = 4-08-874119-6 | ChapterList = * 34. * 35. * 36. | LicensedTitle = To a Man's World | OriginalTitle = 男の世界へ | TranslitTitle = Otoko no Sekai e | Summary = }} | ISBN = 4-08-874147-1 | ChapterList = * 37. * 38. * 39. | LicensedTitle = A Stormy Night is Coming | OriginalTitle = 嵐の夜がやってくる | TranslitTitle = Arashi no Yoru ga Yatte Kuru | Summary = }} | ISBN = 4-08-874285-0 | ChapterList = * 40. * 41. * 42. | LicensedTitle = Illinois Skyline, Michigan Lakeline | OriginalTitle = イリノイ・スカイライン　ミシガン・レイクライン | TranslitTitle = Irinoi Sukairain Mishigan Reikurain | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-08-874336-3 | ChapterList = * 43. * 44. * 45. | LicensedTitle = Make the Golden Rectangle! | OriginalTitle = 黄金長方形をつくれ! | TranslitTitle = Ōgon Chōhōkei o Tsukure! | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-08-874362-2 | ChapterList = * 46. * 47. * 48. | LicensedTitle = Conditions for the Body, Conditions for Friendship | OriginalTitle = 遺体への条件　友情への条件 | TranslitTitle = Itai e no Jōken Yūjō e no Jōken | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-08-874420-9 | ChapterList = * 49. * 50. * 51. | LicensedTitle = Wrecking Ball | OriginalTitle = 壊れゆく鉄球 | TranslitTitle = Koware Yuku Tekkyū | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-08-874438-4 | ChapterList = * 52. * 53. * 54. * 55. | LicensedTitle = The Victor's Rights | OriginalTitle = 勝利者への資格 | TranslitTitle = Shōrisha e no Shikaku | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-08-874518-3 | ChapterList = * 56. * 57. * 58. * 59. | LicensedTitle = A Dream of Gettysburg | OriginalTitle = ゲティスバーグの夢 | TranslitTitle = Getisubāgu no Yume | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-08-874574-9 | ChapterList = * 60. * 61. * 62. * 63. | LicensedTitle = Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap | OriginalTitle = いともたやすく行われる えげつない行為 | TranslitTitle = Itomo Tayasuku Okonawareru Egutsunai Kōi | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-08-874648-7 | ChapterList = *64. *65. *66. *67. *68. | LicensedTitle = D4C (Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap) | OriginalTitle = D4C | TranslitTitle = Dī Fō Shī | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-08-874725-5 | ChapterList = *69. *70. *71. *72. | LicensedTitle = Ticket To Ride | OriginalTitle = 涙の乗車券（チケット・トゥ・ライド） | TranslitTitle = Chiketto Tu Raido | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-08-874769-9 | ChapterList = *73. *74. *75. *76. | LicensedTitle = Don't Grow Accustomed To Having Money | OriginalTitle = お金持ちにはなれない | TranslitTitle = Okane Mochi ni wa Narenai | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-08-870060-1 | ChapterList = * 77. * 78. * 79. * 80. | LicensedTitle = Love Train - The World Is One | OriginalTitle = ラブトレイン-世界はひとつ | TranslitTitle = Rabu Torein - Sekai Ha Hitotsu }} | ISBN = 978-4-08-870099-1 | ChapterList = * 81. * 82. * 83. * 84. | LicensedTitle = Ball Breaker | OriginalTitle = ボール・ブレイーカー | TranslitTitle = Booru Bureikaa | Summary = }} References Category:Action anime and manga Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Manga of 2004 Category:Supernatural anime and manga ca:Steel Ball Run fr:Steel Ball Run it:Steel Ball Run ja:スティール・ボール・ラン th:สตีล บอล รัน